


On the rooftop, seeing stars

by Scherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scherry/pseuds/Scherry
Summary: Kyungsoo was always the one to bring up some crazy ideas, but Baekhyun was down for all of them.





	On the rooftop, seeing stars

“We could get arrested for this, right?”Baekhyun mumbled between heated kisses.

“Y’think I care?” Kyungsoo replied in a throaty voice, too close to Baekhyun’s ear.

They were at the rooftop of the building in which Do Kyungsoo lived in; nothing too fancy or with a great security system. Of course, no one would catch them doing it above the 14th floor, but the thrill was there anyway.

You brought me up here to make me nervous during the whole thing, huh?” Baekhyun spoke in a smoky voice and let out a strangled laugh.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo stopped his kisses to stare at Baekhyun with a feral expression. “Just to fuck you up a bit more,” he retorted with a smirk.  
He, then, grabbed Baekhyun’s crotch through his open pants, a moan was let out.

“Oh, I’m sure you can do a lot better than just that,” Baekhyun tried to be smooth and tease him, but his voice was shaky this time as Kyungsoo had pushed his briefs down and grabbed his cock with bare hands.

“Bad enough for ya, yet?” Another damn smirk and a lick to the tip. And then he tried giving it a soft suck to the head. The following thirty seconds consisted of Kyungsoo getting his mouth fucked relentlessly.

“K-kinda want to g-get you arrested for ruining the shit out o-of me…” Baekhyun was a mess of moans as his cursed boyfriend was trying to suck his life out of him through his dick.

At least he was making him come hard.

Once Baekhyun was done painting Kyungsoo’s lips, the latter crawled up Byun’s body with a mischievous smile.

“Sometimes I wonder why I’m dating you, cause y’know, I’m an angel and you're the embodiment of Lucifer and-,”

Kyungsoo swallowed his words with a hungry kiss.He cradled Baekhyun’s head with his arms and felt the boy shift under him. Kyungsoo let go of his lips and looked him deep in the eyes.

“What are you thinking about now?” Baekhyun asked in a curious manner, eyes widened and expecting.

“I’ve got a pair of handcuffs in my room, so maybe you can do what you want.” Kyungsoo had the audacity to look embarrassed.

“You really are the Devil,” Baekhyun pondered, eyes still wide, but hazy with lust. “Take me.” He opened his arms theatrically.

“You’re so _loud_ , Hyun. Maybe you should be the one getting handcuffed…” He shook his head with a smile.

Oh man, Kyungsoo’s crazy kinky ideas were definitely going to be the death of him. Baekhyun was looking forward to it and any more of the crazy shit his boyfriend could decide to pull in the future.


End file.
